The Things That Matter
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: "You find things that matter and you hold onto them. You hold onto the so tight, and you don't let go. No matter what." Elizabeth/Tony Stark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital, nor Ironman. This are for amusement only, and nothing else.

 **Summary: "** You find things that matter and you hold onto them. You hold onto the so tight, and you don't let go. No matter what."

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Elizabeth Webber, mentions of past relationship

 **Timeline:** 2009, set directly after the Avengers

 **Need to Know:** It's before Lucky and Liz reconciled.

 **Inspiration:** I've been doing at lot of X-Men/General Hospital stories lately, but I wanted to do something a little different. I found an old picture of the original Cameron, and noted that he looked like he could have played RDJ's son. That was where this plot bunny was born, so I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Inspired by the songs:**

"Take Your Time" by Sam Smith

"Dust to Dust" by the Civil Wars

"Two Ships" by Stephanie Lynn

* * *

 **The Things That Matter**

 _By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE of TWO**

 **2009**

The Battle of New York was won.

So naturally the Avengers celebrated…by eating shawarma.

They sat around a circular table, in the middle of a half destroyed restaurant where the owner was valiantly trying to sweep up the impossible mess. No one said anything. Either they had nothing good to say, or they were too exhausted to speak. It was strangely awkward, though Tony didn't really care. He was used to the awkward. It explained half of his life, and he chewed on the piece of the meat wrap which was called shawarma. He had wondered what shawarma was, and can he say that he very disappointed? Oh, the food was good, but he had been hoping for something stranger than this.

" _Sir?"_ Jarvis's voice interrupted the silence.

"Go Jarvis," Tony said, nonchalantly.

" _I have a call, sir. It's from Miss Webber. She sounded quite distressed. Young Cameron is in the hospital-"_

"Cameron is in the hospital?" Tony stood up, immediately alarmed. The other Avengers all paused, and looked at him with varying degrees of curiosity.

" _Yes, sir. From the information I gathered, the situation is quite dire. It appears that someone named Trevor Lansing has released a toxin within the hospital and Lucky Spencer, the boys father in law brought him into the building along with Miss Webber's youngest Jake,"_ Jarvis informed him, and if an AI could sound concerned, then Jarvis was concerned.

"That son of bitch," Tony nearly shouted. _"That son of a bitch!"_

"Stark, what is going on?" Steve was the first to ask. He had never seen Stark lose his cool, not like this. This was different than on the SHIELD carrier. This was pure rage, and it startled the captain.

"I have to go," Tony said, a frantic edge to his voice as he walked around the group. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Clint asked, rising out of his seat. "What is going on Stark? Who is Cameron Webber?"

"My son," Tony bit out, and shoved on his helmet. He had managed to get the face plant back into place at it had been ripped off by the Hulk. Without another word, Ironman flew off up into the sky and headed towards Port Charles as fast as he could.

* * *

 **2003**

 _It didn't start off as love. Not even love at first sight._

 _It started off as understanding. An understanding between two people who had been through too much, and held so much deep inside keeping the world at bay with smiles that no one bother to take the time to see were fake. I walked into this bar, looking for a good scotch to burn away the memories and that's when I saw her. This beautifully flawed woman sitting alone by herself trying to drown away her memory. God only knows what the hell she saw in me._

Tony Stark was none for being good at many things. Being a genius, a playboy, a philanthropist and he was very good at these things. He was even better at driving people away. Hiding his problems because sarcastic and witty and cutting them down with his tongue. He never let anyone see beneath the mask, see down to his heart because then they would see too much.

Being alone was easier than doing that.

He sipped on his scotch, letting it burn down the back of his throat. He was here for one thing, to drink himself into oblivion to forget the dull feeling inside of him. The weight of his name upon his shoulders, a burden that no one would understand because they thought him lucky. They didn't see the trapped look in his eyes, they didn't see the man who hid behind the smirk, or the scandals. They saw one fragment of Tony Stark, but they would never see the real man inside.

He ran his dark eyes across the small town bar. He looked decidedly out of place with his Armani suit and his designer sunglass. He was determined as he finished his scotch, and gestured for the bartender to pour him another, to lose him the alcohol and preferably someone else. That's when he saw her sitting at the other end of the bar nursing a beer.

She was a slight thing, with long brunette hair that cascaded down her back in waves and porcelain skin. She was beautiful, model quality type of woman, but there was something in the way she held herself. A defeated look about her that echoed the feeling inside of him, and the next thing he knew, he was on his feet and walked over towards her. He took a seat beside her, and sat there for a several moments of silence.

"So…what are you running from?" Tony inquired, curiously. He liked knowing things, and he'd really like to know this woman right here. He wanted something to take him mind of the pain of losing Pepper, and he could see the same need to forget pain in the way she held herself.

She arched a brow at him. "I'm not running anywhere. Just sitting," came back the very short reply. Her hand tightened around the bottle of beer, a nervous quiver in her finger tips.

"You sitting in a bar. Usually that a good sign that you're running from something," Tony commented, with a sardonic smile on his face. "Why do think that I am here? For the water down scotch?"

There was a small twitch of her lips. She regarded him those blue eyes of hers, and she relaxed a fraction in her chair. "I'm more of a beer girl," she held up her bottle slightly before she took a sip of it. "Elizabeth," she introduced herself.

"Tony," he smiled, charmingly.

"So what are you running from, Tony?" Elizabeth asked, lightly.

"Ah, cute," he pointed a finger at him. "But I'm not that easy. You want answer, you have to work for it."

Elizabeth gave him a reluctant smile. "And how do I earn it exactly?" She arched an eyebrow at him, after taking another sip of her beer.

Tony had a few thoughts, but he had a feeling this girl right this second would turn him down flat if he suggested them now. "You tell me three things that I would find surprising about you, and I will return the favor," Tony challenged, giving an over exaggerated waggle of his eyebrow.

Elizabeth tried to fight a smile, but she couldn't. She stared at him over the rim of her beer bottle, and leaned back in her seat languidly. She had for a moment thought about ending this little game, because she hadn't come to the bar looking for company. Friendly or otherwise, but there was something about this man right of front of her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there.

She straightened her spine, and had a challenge in her eyes that inexplicably pleased Tony. "I faked my death," she told him, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly to gauge his reaction.

Tony's eyebrow shot up. He wondered what story was there because there had to be a good one and at the same time, he was surprised. Usually he didn't care to learn more about his potential one night stands, but there was something about this woman. Maybe it was because when he looked into her eyes, it was like staring into a mirror. The same haunted quality lingered in her eyes. "Unusual hobby. I prefer the hobby of renewing my membership to the mile high club," he told her, with a smirk.

Elizabeth gave a startled laugh. It had been a long time since she actually really laughed. All the pain and anger she had been holding in slowly ebbed away. "And how often do you have to do that?" She inquired, with a half smirk.

"Oh, every chance I get," Tony's smirk broaden. "I would love to get a chance with you."

"Whoa, not so fast," Elizabeth placed a finger to his chest. "It takes a lot more than that to sweep me off my feet. Besides, I do believe we have a game to finish."

"We do," Tony nodded.

"Alright…" Elizabeth thought for a moment. Running her fingers through her brown locks, and then her eyes lit up when she thought of something. "Oh, I've drunk poison before."

"Not the healthiest of choices," Tony remarked, a wry look on his face.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," she sighed, heavily. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the buzz a lot stronger now that she was on third beer. "A friend was in danger, and there was a whole lot of drama. It's too big and complicated story, filled with a lot of emotional baggage. Not the kind of stuff I want to get into."

"Fair enough," Tony inclined his head. His brows scrunched together, and he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "When I was sixteen, I accidentally blew up my school bus."

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Honestly it wasn't even my fault," Tony divulged, without a lick of shame in his voice as he shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "My innovations on the bus engine were brilliant, and would have worked if Mr. Hart hadn't shown up during a very delicate stage in my work. It is not my fault that my ex-principal had little knowledge of the inner workings of science."

" _Right_." Her voice was filled with skepticism, but there was a good natured smile on her face. "Well, can't say I've ever blown anything up. Nearly been blown up, but never actually been the cause of one," Elizabeth had her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. She sat there for a long moment, and mulled over her third admission. There were several second spent in silence as she looked down into her beer bottle, her brows knotted together. "I've forgotten what it means to be happy."

Tony watched the somberness fall over her face, eclipsing the light in her eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice low and quiet. Even though he asked, he knew what her answer would be. He felt the exact same way.

"I've been afraid of doing to the things that made me happy, or the things that I truly wanted. I stopped fighting for them, and I deserved what I got," Elizabeth said, after taking the last sip of her beer. She set the bottle with a harsh clank against the top of the bar. "I got a man that was so obsessed with destroying his own brother, more than loving me. I got a man so sick that he held a pregnant woman so he could take her child to make up for the one that I lost. I didn't fight for the person I truly wanted to be with, and I settled for a monster instead."

Tony stared at for a long moment, and he felt an ache inside of his chest. It was an answering call to the hollow look inside her eyes as she stared blankly out at nothing. Before he could stop himself, he reached out with hand and cupped the side of his face. Her wide, blue expressive eyes flickered up to his face with a mute surprise and she stared at him like she had never seen anything like him before. "You know you never answered," Tony said, quietly. "What are you running from?"

Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath. "Everything," she whispered out. There was a split second of stillness where they stared at each other as if seeing each other for the first time, then she reached towards him. Her hand knotted into his thousand dollar suit, and she pulled him towards her. His lips crashed against her in a fierce battle, and his arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

The two of the left the bar together, and forgot their pain for a little while together.

* * *

Spinelli came to get a check up on his wounded foot, and was walking down the hallway with Maximista by his side when a blur of red and gold came flying up the stair case. It past them by with such force that it nearly knocked them over, and Maxie nearly screamed, "What the hell?"

Before the Jackal could begin to make a coherent response, the red and gold blur came back towards before it halted in the air. Spinelli thought he was going to die from pure joy and shock. He could not believe his eyes! Had the doctors given him some kind of hallucinogen by mistake? A quick glance at Maxie and her totally shocked face made him realize that he was indeed not having a hallucination.

The Ironman was really in front of him in all of his glory!

"I am not worthy!" Spinelli practically threw himself at Ironman's feet, but Maxie got him before he could make a complete fool of himself.

"Uh…right," Ironman pointed a finger at Spinelli. "Mental patient?"

"Overly enthusiastic fan," Maxie countered, hotly. While some things, like this, Spinelli did embarrassed her, she wasn't about to let someone make fun of him.

"Even worse," Ironman sighed. "I don't suppose you know where Elizabeth Webber is by any chance?" He asked, pointed to the left than to the right.

"The Maternal One?" Spinelli's head shot up as he broke out of his hero worship haze. "What would the Great Man of Iron needed with the Loyal Maternal One?"

Ironman stared, deadpanned. "You know what? I'll find her one my own," he said, after a pause. He lifted about a foot off the ground before he zoomed down the halfway and out of sight.

"B-but wait!" Spinelli broke free of Maxie's hold and raced down the hallway after the hero. "I haven't got a picture!"

"Spinelli!" Maxie looked at him with exasperation. "Ugh, why couldn't I have fallen in love with a semi sane guy?" She asked herself, before running as fast as she could in six in heels.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you could be this…this stupid!" Elizabeth Webber was completely furious. There were only a handful of times that she had been this furious in her life, and she glared heatedly up at her ex-husband. "How could you bring Cameron into this? How could bring Jake into this? Did it ever occur to you for one second that you should bring children into a place where people are dropping like flies?"

"Elizabeth, it isn't his fault," Sam was there to defend Lucky.

"You," Elizabeth pointed a threatening finger at the brunette, "do not get an opinion in this matter. You are just as bad as he is. This whole bio attack is because you two wanted to play Nancy Drew and brought the mob down on this place. There had been explosions, and gunfights, and innocent people dying. Did you two even stop to think about the repercussion of what you were doing? How could Mac even let this…" She caught the look on her ex's face, and she felt her stomach twist in disgust. "He doesn't know, does he? God, Lucky, when are you going to grow up and realize that you aren't a hero? That what you do has consequences?"

"Elizabeth," Lucky began.

"No. No, I don't want to hear it. I'm done hearing it," she said, shaking her head. It took everything in her not to hit him in that moment. "To hell with you, Lucky. Don't you ever come near by boys again. Ever."

"That's not fair, Elizabeth," Sam grabbed the brunette by her arm.

Elizabeth jerked her arm free. "My son…is in a hospital bed fighting for his life against something that has no known cure. You either suffer through it, or you die. I really don't care about what's fair right now, Sam," she told the other woman, her voice filled with bitterness and anger. "Especially not where it concerns either of you."

She marched off with her head held high, but her heart was breaking in her chest. She thought she could trust Lucky, she thought she could trust him to be responsible where the boys were concerned, but it was a fool's faith. Part of her had always known that Lucky wanted to play here, and that he would always end up paying the price for that. She never realized that she would have to pay it, too. How could she be so stupid? If she had let the past or sentimental get to her and stuck to her guns to keeping Lucky out of her life…this never would have happened.

She had repeated the same mistake, let herself forgive the people who screwed her over, and this time her baby was suffering for it. Angry tears pooled down her cheeks, and her hands curled into fists. With a loud shout, she slammed her fist into the wall once. Then again, and again, and again until all her fingers were numb. She was so caught up in the act that she barely hear the faint rush of wind and slight mechanical whirl.

"It would be a shame for a surgeon nurse to destroy her carrier over getting into a fight with a wall," came the familiar cocky voice that she had missed so dearly. The one that had became her rock, and confident then had abruptly disappeared from her life altogether.

She turned and found herself staring at Ironman. He planted his feet on the ground before he walked towards her, his face plate sliding upward revealing his face.

That's when Elizabeth slapped him.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **RRs are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital, nor Ironman. This are for amusement only, and nothing else.

 **Summary: "** You find things that matter and you hold onto them. You hold onto the so tight, and you don't let go. No matter what."

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Elizabeth Webber, mentions of past relationship

 **Timeline:** 2009, set directly after the Avengers

 **Need to Know:** It's before Lucky and Liz reconciled.

 **Inspiration:** I've been doing at lot of X-Men/General Hospital stories lately, but I wanted to do something a little different. I found an old picture of the original Cameron, and noted that he looked like he could have played RDJ's son. That was where this plot bunny was born, so I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Inspired by the songs:**

"Take Your Time" by Sam Smith

"Dust to Dust" by the Civil Wars

"Two Ships" by Stephanie Lynn

I want to thank, ilovedana53, trini12180, for the favorites!

I want to thank, Twist Musalih, Wonderwomom, bookfreak25, cyn13013, ilovedana53, jenmatl9, trini12180, for all the follows!

And I want to give a special thanks to all the reviewers, trini12180, ilovedana53, jenmatl9, CandyHearts22!

* * *

 **The Things That Matter**

 _By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO of TWO**

The slap echoed through the hospital, and if anyone hadn't been staring at the man in the iron suit, they certainly were now. Everyone waited with baited breath as Elizabeth Webber looked up thunderously at Tony Stark. Her jaw shook and her eyes were filled with angry tears.

"She slapped Ironman," Spinelli whispered out, sounding as if he might faint. He and Maxie had came around the corner just in time to witness the slap in all it's glory. Maxie just arched a brow, if she didn't hate Elizabeth Webber so much she would ask her for lesson. Like or not, the woman had one mean slap.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony demanded, rubbing his aching cheek. "You called! I am here!"

"You have to ask," Elizabeth snapped, her hand twitching as if she might slap him again.

Tony saw the gesture and had his face plate slid into place to protect his face. "Now, Elizabeth," his held a mechanical timber to in when he was in the suit, "let's not be hasty. Put the hand down, and we can talk."

"Talk? Oh, so now you want to talk! Two years, Tony!" She snapped, her voice raising several octaves. Her blue eyes stared at him, and they were glassy with tears. She hadn't meant to breakdown like this, to get angry at him at all. She had called him, asked him to come and he did. However, seeing him standing there released years worth of anger and pain. With her emotions running high, she had no chance in reigning them in. "Nearly three, and I haven't heard a single word from you! Where the hell you were you?"

Tony ran a hand down his face. He knew that this fight was coming. It was always a worry that his enemies would discover his son and the mother of his child. He didn't know what to do if something happened to Elizabeth, or Cam. Or even the new baby, because he was a part of Elizabeth therefore he was already important to Tony's heart. He released a heavy sigh. "It wasn't safe."

"Safe?" Elizabeth's expression hardened. "It wasn't safe?" Her voice was suspiciously quiet, and her hands curled into bloodless fists. His words bit into her heart, and her stomach seethed at the very word.

"No," Tony told her, sharply. He ran a hand down his face, the metal clinking together noisily. "After the debacle with Ivan Vanko…I was reminded that I will always have enemies out there, and I didn't want to put a target on you back than I already had."

"Right." Elizabeth's expression twisted into something sour as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That seems to be a favorite excuse with you men lately."

"Huh?" Tony sounded confused.

"Did you even think of telling me what you were feeling? Talk to me about what was going on inside of your head before you just disappeared out of my life? I lost my friend when you decided to stay away, the person I confided in! The person I trusted more than anyone else in the world, and in one of my hardest times of my life you were gone!" Elizabeth wiped away the tears stubbornly before they could run down her face. She felt like she had been gutted, then all the parts hastily put back in all wrong. "Danger…it's everywhere. In everything! I could get hit by a bus, or get shot, or Helena Cassidine might show up! Life isn't safe, and you are completely deluding yourself if you think it is."

Her chest was heaving up and down with deep breaths. She ran her fingers through her hair, and she looked at him with lips pursed. "If you are going to be here, Tony," she told him, quietly. "Then be here. If you aren't, then just walk away and don't look back. I've been jerked around by the people in my life over and over again. I never expected you to be one of them."

With that she turned around, and stalked away.

Ironman stood there feeling like a complete jerk, and fool. Quite a feat for Tony Stark.

* * *

Jason was trying to find Trevor Lansing, figuring since the man brought the biochemical into the hospital to give to the Russain before everything went to hell, that he might have a cure on him. Everyone was running around, and no way to tell who would drop ill next until they passed out onto the floor. He paused in step when he saw Elizabeth fly down a hallway, but not before he saw the sheen of tears on her face.

His heart clenched in his chest, and he wanted to go to her. Everything in him told him to go after her, to comfort her when she was so clearly in need. Instead, he swallowed the feeling down and walked away. Like he always did.

* * *

Tony had gotten out of his suit, needing to be out of the metal prison right in this moment. It felt too hot, and blistering. Or maybe that was the ache in his chest where his heart should be. He should have expected that reaction out of her. Hell, he had _expected_ it. He knew how much Elizabeth hated abandonment, almost as bad as he did. He had just…just seen so much damage wrought by the decision he made, and he just didn't want her or her boys to become a causality of it.

He had longed to call her. To talk like they usually did, about anything to chase away the bad things away if only a little bit. He had kept an eye on her, saw all that she went through with Luckless, the bastard, and then with the mobster with a heart of gold, Jason Morgan. He should have stayed in touch, he knew it. Everyone knew it. Pepper had told him, Rhodney had told him, Happy told him. He bit back a violent curse, and paced the length of the floor.

"Is…the Man of Iron…unwell?" Spinelli inquired, hesitantly.

"Maybe that slap knocked something loose," Maxie said, sarcastically. Spinelli looked horrified about the very idea.

However, no one got another word in when Lucky came into sight with Sam firmly attached to his side, and when he saw Maxie standing there, he figured that he could get some information out of her. "Hey, Maxie…do you know Cameron's room number?"

Maxie opened her mouth, but Tony cut her off. "Don't answer that," the billionaire pointed a finger at the blond while giving Lucky a decidedly narrowed eyed look.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Lucky snapped.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, my God. You're Tony Stark," she gasped out. "The billionaire."

Tony resisted the urge, just barely, to say something nasty. Of course, she would known how much he was worth. Isn't that Sam McCall's method operandi? She went after rich men, and then bleed them dry? Why wouldn't she know the name of a billionaire on the off chance she might a chance? He doubted that this waste of space was even with the cop because she cared. It was probably more to get back at Elizabeth.

If he had been a lesser person he would have shot them both out of the window. However, he would settle for making sure Lucky Spencer could never use Elizabeth's kids to manipulate her and drain every ounce of Sam's money that she had stolen leaving her penniless while giving an anonymous tip to the states who still had warrants out for the con artist. It wasn't nearly enough because this woman had hurt someone very important to him, but it was a start.

"Listen here, soon-to-be ex Officer Spencer, you aren't going anywhere near Cameron, Jake or Elizabeth," Tony took a threatening step forward. "Are we clear?"

"You have no right-" Lucky's face turned red.

"Actually after what I found out, I have every right to protect the people I care about. So let me repeat myself, you won't be going near Elizabeth and her children," Tony said, with a tight smile. "I've already arranged for you to be striped of any rights you had to them, what little few you had, and it will be a snowy day in hell before there's anything you can do about it."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't care if you're a billionaire playboy flying around in his toy suit," Lucky snapped, angrily, "but you have no right putting your nose into my business."

"That's where you are wrong, peaches," Tony stated, sarcastically. "I have every right seeing how that is my son lying in there on that hospital bed and that the mother of my child is worried again for children because of you."

"What?" Lucky pulled back, shocked. Sam looked just as stunned as he did while Maxie had it figured out like five minutes ago. The resemblance was freaking uncanny, one just had to look at Cameron and then Tony Stark, DNA test not needed.

"Uh, not to correct the Great Man of Iron, but we were under the impression that the former Zander Smith was the father of the wee one?" Spinelli hesitantly stepped forward. His voice shook ever so slightly because he was in front of one of his idols.

Tony's brows pinched. "Do you always talk like that? Is that a thing?" He asked, rather bluntly. He was all for techno geek. Hell, he was _the_ techno geek, but he had a thing about stereotypes. He didn't like them, even though he played his part of the playboy billionaire rather well.

"This…is how I normally speak?" Spinelli looked confused.

"Uh-huh. That explains a few things," Tony stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maxie crossed her arms over her chest, ready to defend Spinelli if necessary.

"You are?" Tony arched a brow.

"His girlfriend," Maxie gave him a cold stare.

"Really?" Tony looked faintly impressed. "Good job," he told Spinelli, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Spinelli smiled, brightly. His smile dimmed when Maxie shot him a look. "Though to be rather truthfully the lovely Maximista has made all the overtures in our relationship thus far."

"In that case, do something good and something fast. Women don't like doing all the leg work, though you do have the legs to pull it off," Tony pointed a finger at Maxie.

"Thank you…I think?" Maxie wasn't sure how to take that.

"Alright, so you're Cameron's father," Sam commented, with a half smirk. "Wow. You know I knew Elizabeth was some piece of work, but to have lied to another man about his child-"

"Time out." Tony rudely interrupted the brunette before she could get going because if he let her finish he might not be able to keep his cool. "I'm going to stop you right there. For one, the whole jealous bitch look, not a good one for you especially with your overdone tan," Tony slipped his sunglasses out of his pocket, and put them on. "Not that it is any of your business, but I've always known that Cameron was mine. Elizabeth has never lied to me, and never will. As for that cretin Zander Smith, may he rot in hell, the only reason he has ever been assumed to be Cameron's father is because we, Elizabeth and I, thought it would be safer than announcing he's my son when a bunch of terrorists were out to gank me. Now if you don't mind, I believe I wasted enough of my time here on the likes of you two. I would like to go see my son."

He made to the turn, then paused as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, by the way Luckless," Tony curled his hand into a fist and punched Lucky as hard as he could. The cop was down on the ground before he knew what him. Tony rolled the pain out of his wrist while looking rather nonchalant.

"You…dare…" Lucky's voice was muffled by him covering his blood nose. Tears of pain were streaking down his face, and Sam was down at his side, holding him to comforting him while giving Tony a dirty look.

" _Always._ " Tony gave him a blistering glare. "My son and his little brother were perfectly safe at their grandmother's house. Instead, you had the bright idea to pick them and bring them here right into the middle of a bio attack which by the way is your fault because you pissed off some angry Russians and Trevor Lansing. Not to mention the cheating, drugs and all the other stuff you put her through. You're fortunate that I am not in my suit, and all you got was a punch. Now pick yourself up, and quit crying. There is no crying in baseball."

* * *

Elizabeth had her head in her hands.

She knew she shouldn't have gone off on Tony like that. In a time like this, no one needed to be fighting. It was so hard not to give into her emotions right now. After fighting off the biochemical herself, she was tired and exhausted. The only good thing that came from it was the fact she could sit with her son without being wrapped up in scrubs, and face masks. Jake after blood tests had been cleared and taking by Patrick to a secure level. Knowing that one of her boys were safe gave her a level of comfort, and she stared at her little boy.

His dark curls matted to his forehead as his fever broke, but it had broke before only to start again several times. He was being so strong even though he didn't know it. Elizabeth ran her thumb across the back of his tiny hand as she held it.

He had to make it through. He had to. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him. She blinked her tears eyes, and she looked up to find Tony standing in the doorway. With a sniffle, she brushed away the tears. "What are you doing here? You could get sick," she admonished him, quietly.

Tony gave a humorless quirk of his lips. "Don't worry about me," he told her, quietly. His brown eyes stared at his son who looked so small in the big bed. "Save it for him."

Elizabeth almost smiled. She stared at the man, and heaved a sigh. The reason she had gotten so angry with Tony is because he was the only person that had never treated her like she was too weak to handle her own life. He had always treated her like an equal never like something less than that. To here he walked away because of danger hurt her more than Jason leaving had. "I'm sorry…for slapping you. The rest of it though," she told him, with a light shrug.

"I get it. I understand it," Tony swallowed harshly.

"It's just…I don't understand why none of you can see it. You don't shove people away. You don't push them out of you life because they matter to you," Elizabeth said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still very much angry, but she didn't know who she was angry at more. Him, or herself. "You find things that matter and you hold onto them. You hold onto the so tight, and you don't let go. No matter what."

Tony stood there, wordlessly. A novelty for him. He looked over at Cameron, and his expression softened. "I synthesized a cure on my way over here. I had Jarvis send it to your good old friend, Robin Scorpio. From my calculations, it should be done in an few hours," Tony assured her, with a slight nod. "He's going to be okay."

"You're serious?" Elizabeth looked up at him. Her blue eyes filled with so much hope and despair that it physically hurt him to see it.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," he stated, quietly.

"I know…I know that you wouldn't. I just…" She sighed, softly.

"I know what you meant," Tony said, softly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the room. His brown eyes stared down at his little boy. He felt a knot in his throat, and he looked down at his feet. He hadn't been the number one father. Hell, he wasn't sure if Cameron would even call him 'dad' anymore. Being MIA for the last couple of years didn't exactly endear him to his son, nor to his child's mother.

"I'm an idiot."

Elizabeth paused, and shot him a look.

"I'll admit right now, I'm an idiot with hardly any redeeming qualities, and I made the hugest mistake of my life by pushing you away," Tony admitted, speaking rather quickly like he always did when he was slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't uncomfortable for him to bear his soul, not to her. It was uncomfortable that he was so comfortable with it. He had hardly realized how much he had fallen in love with her over the years, until the moment his heart stopped beating. "I died today. I was in a huge battle in New York against an alien army and I died saving the world. Some may say that calls me a hero, but how can I call myself that when I can't say that I am my son's hero? Or your hero?"

"Tony," Elizabeth looked at him, her heart twisting in her chest. She stood up, and walked over to him. Her hand quivered before she placed it over the arc reactor that kept him alive, that kept hundred of piece of metal from tearing into his heart and killing him. "I didn't need you to be a hero. I just needed you to be here. I needed the man that I…I care so much about in my life. These past two years, I didn't know what to do without you. I had no one to call when I felt like my world crashing down, no one that understood how it felt to be standing in a crowd of people yet feel completely alone? If it hadn't been for my two boys…I don't know how I would have made it."

"You would have," Tony told her, softly. "You're a fighter. Just like me. Just like Cam. Just like Jake will be. When the chips are down and the odds are bad we still fight because that's who we are, we are fighters. We are survivors."

The two sat there for several moments in silence, the only sound the beeps of the machines and the small puffs of air that Cameron let out. "He's so tiny. I don't remember him being so tiny," Tony whispered. He blinked his eyes rapidly to hide the glaze of tears that started to rise.

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "He has this big, bubbly personality…it's so hard to see him laying there so still and quiet. It's…it's just not right. I wish to God I hadn't agreed to let Lucky back into my life. I knew it was a bad idea, but I felt so guilty because he seemed to genuinely care about the boys."

"He cares about them," Tony said, his lips twisted downward. "He only cares about himself more. The need to constantly be a hero by any means trumps the care he has for anything else."

Elizabeth just sighed, sadly. "I made mistakes. I made so many mistakes, and I don't know how to make them stop," she breathed in harshly. "I could deal with it when it was just me, but now…they are affecting my children. I don't want my life to be one big mistake that screws them up."

"That's not realistic," Tony told her, with a wry grin on his face. "You don't stop being human, and being human means making mistakes. Big ones and small ones. We live and we learn."

"What if you don't learn?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then you keep going until you get it right," Tony told her, simply. "Something take longer than others, and I am speaking from personal experience here, but in the end you find a way to get it or you go out fighting. Those are the only two good options, and I know they are the only two you would allow yourself to do. You're an honest woman, Elizabeth."

"Not always," Elizabeth countered, quietly.

"Just because you don't tell the truth doesn't mean you aren't honest. There are several different types of honesty, and you're the most important one," Tony told her, pointedly. "When everything is on the line, you are there. You give one hundred percent and then some, not a lot of people can say that."

Elizabeth gave a light huff of amusement. "When did you become so profound? Is this a new thing?" She asked him, with her eyebrows raised.

"I did a whole juice zen cleanse for about a week. Very fulfilling spiritually," Tony said, with out missing a beat. "Look there is a kind of beauty that can't be destroyed because it's on the inside…that's what you are Elizabeth. Forget all the mistake, and bad choices…never lose sight of that. Never lose sight of the fact that you are a mother, a nurse, an artist…you are so much more than your mistakes."

She looked at him with those blue eyes that always seen too much of him, seen right into the places that he hid beneath sarcastic smiles and witty remarks. The places that no one else was supposed to go, but she waltzed in like she owned the place. "I wish you could see that, too," she told him, there was a catch in her voice.

"I see it when I'm with you…" Tony admitted, on a deep breath. He brushed the hair out of her face gently, then placed each palm on either side of her face. "I kept away because I was afraid," he whispered out.

"Tony…" Elizabeth started to withdraw. She didn't want to hear the fear speech, especially not from him. It would hurt worse than anything else ever could.

"Let me finish," he said, his tone pleading. "I kept away not because I'm afraid that my life will hurt you. There are no guarantees in life, and I get that. I really do. I used it as an excuse because I'm afraid of myself." His brown eyes filled with anguish, and his voice laced with pain. "When I am with you…these moments like this…it makes me want everything. Not some phone calls, not the occasional visit. I want to wake up everyday to find you by my side, and that scared the shit out of me.

"I'm not a man who makes commitments easily, if at all and the fact that I wanted that from you…" Tony breathed out, his throat feeling tight at the admission. "It crept up on me. Slowly through the years, you became such an important part of my life and I didn't realize it until…"

"You're important to me, too," Elizabeth whispered out. She had strong feelings for Tony, but she had never thought it right to act on them. She didn't want him to think her feelings stemmed from the child that they shared, or that she was after his money in a Carly-esque way. She knew that Tony would never think these things, that they were her fears conjured from her own insecurities and doubts. She had to admit over the years she had fallen in love with Tony, even though she had never admitted it outloud.

Not that she didn't love Lucky, or Jason. It was just…a different type of love. The love she had for Lucky was that innocent first love that was never meant to last, and had became toxic when the two couldn't reconcile the fact that they weren't those fifteen year old kids anymore. The love she had for Jason was the dream, a safe place and if given the chance could have been something great. With Tony…it was _everything._ It was this all encompassing thing that could not be describe with words. "When you weren't there…when you wouldn't answer my calls, or message with anything more than a quick excuse," Elizabeth licked her lips. "I felt like a piece of my life just shatter. I didn't know how to live without you in my life, and it _hurt_. It hurt worse than anything else I have felt in my life. So…if you are going to be here, really be here because my heart can't take it if you leave again."

"I won't. I can't because I'm a wreck without you. Worse than usually, because seeing you here right now, being with you in this moment…it makes me realize how bleak my life has been without you," Tony told her, his voice stark with emotions. His brown eyes bore into her blue ones as he rested his forehead gently against her. "And God, has it been bleak these last two years. It's colorless without you. You paint my world in light and brightness and so much good. You are my best friend, and I am sorry I made the mistake of walking away from you once."

Elizabeth gave him a watery smile, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He rested his chin on her forehead and held her just as tightly. For the first time in a long time, Elizabeth felt whole.

* * *

After tracking Trevor and finding out from Robin that there was a cure in the making, Jason finally headed out to find Elizabeth. He had been worrying about her in the back of his mind. However, when he got to the room where Cameron was being treated, he stopped short when he saw Elizabeth in the arms of some man. Pain speared through his gut, Jason stared at the man and he knew in his heart that this man was Cameron's father. The resemblance was too uncanny, and it was obvious…that Elizabeth cared deeply for the man. She held him like she never wanted to let go.

 _She used to hold him like that_ , a traitorous thought raced through his mind and he swallowed shakily. Jason had always thought that while Lucky had a place in Elizabeth's heart, that Jason was the one that had been holding it. He now saw that he and Lucky had places in her heart, but this man…this man was the one holding it. _It could have been me,_ Jason thought, his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

It could have. If he hadn't been such a fool to walk away…he could be in this man's place instead. Now it was too little, too late. He bowed his head, and stepped out of the room quietly. He made it about fifteen feet before a voice made him halt in step. "Its hard…isn't it?" There was a red headed woman in a white suit with paperwork in her hands. She was beautiful, and statuesque. Her pale green eyes looked into the room at the people who painted the picture of a happy family.

"What?" Jason looked at her confused.

"Being a part of their lives, but not being their life?" The red headed woman commented, with a sad smile on her face. She looked at him, and Jason saw the same pain in his heart written in her eyes. "I know how it feels. Years ago, I screwed up. I didn't see that every time Tony acted out, getting drunk or sleeping with someone, it wasn't to hurt me. It was him screaming out, 'Help…help me. I'm standing right here, and I'm drowning…can't you see me?' But I didn't. I pushed him away, kept my distance and by the time I finally realized what he was trying to say…he found her."

Jason swallowed thickly. His hands were clenched tightly, and there was a light tremor in his jaw. He should just walk away, and leave this woman to her pain so he could go drown in his. But he just stood there, silently and continued to listen.

"And I don't hate her," the red head shook her head. "I don't. Elizabeth is this wonderful, compassionate woman and she is a good friend to me. And she's good for Tony, she makes him…brighter. She makes him more human, and for that I will always be grateful."

"But it still hurts," Jason commented, his voice barely more than a whisper. "To see what could have been, if only you opened you heart to them when they wanted to be let in."

The red headed nodded, sniffling slightly. She delicately wiped away the tears before they could even fall, and she turned towards him with a big smile plastered on her face. She held out her hand. "Pepper Potts," she introduced herself.

"Jason Morgan," Jason clasped her hand. She had a delicate hand, but her grip was confident and firm.

"Jake's father," Pepper said, recognition flickered through her gaze.

"How…?" Jason blinked in shock.

"Elizabeth…she doesn't lie to Tony or I. She wanted someone to know just in case anything ever happened that way…Jake would be with you, if you wanted him to be," Pepper said, softly.

"Oh, I didn't know that…she did that," Jason whispered out. His throat felt raw as if he had swallowed down a bunch of broken glass.

"Does it surprise you? She is the woman who tries to take care of everyone," Pepper said, with a lopsided smile.

"No…no, it doesn't," Jason said, his blue eyes flickering back to Elizabeth. He let out a deep breath, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Pepper stared at him for a long moment. "So…know anywhere to get a good drink?" She asked, a hand on her hip. "You look like you could use one, and God knows I could use one right about now."

Jason looked at her with his deep blue before the corner of his mouth lifted just a fraction. "Yeah, I know a place." He stared at the red head for a long moment, then inquired, "Feel up for some company?"

"Wouldn't mind it," Pepper said, with a half smile. "Lead the way."

The pair of the headed towards the elevator, and the elevator doors slid open. Carly walked out, and as soon as she seen Jason, she made a beeline for him. "Jason! Thank God! I have been looking everywhere for you," the blond said, latching onto his arms. When she saw some unknown red head standing too close to Jason, she added, "Michael has been so worried about you! You should come and see him."

"I will see him tomorrow," Jason promised. "I have plans."

"For dinner? We can join you," Carly said, her eyes narrowed at the red head who hadn't moved off. The red head woman didn't react, save for the slight arch of her brow and faint trace of amusement on her lips.

"I'm going out for drinks," Jason sighed.

"Then I'll join you," Carly said, brightly.

"He already has a drinking partner," Pepper said, taking pity on the poor man. "So…what's the name of the place were going?"

"Who the hell are you?" Carly sneered.

"A friend," Jason said, his tone sharp. He couldn't believe Carly was being so rude. No, wait. Yes, he could. He pulled himself out of Carly's grip and used Pepper past her into the elevator. "It's a little place, but it's a good bar."

Carly stared in disbelief because there is no way Jason just chose that scrawny ass ginger over her, and marched forward only to be stopped by the elevator doors shutting in her face.

As the elevator started going down, Pepper leaned over ever slightly to whisper, "Why do I get the feeling that woman is trouble?" Her green eyes filled with dry amusement when Jason winced ever so slightly.

"Because she's Carly."

"Ah. Elizabeth told me _all_ about her."

"I bet she did," came the amused reply.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Up next…the Epilogue guest starring the Avengers.**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own General Hospital, nor Ironman. This are for amusement only, and nothing else.

 **Summary: "** You find things that matter and you hold onto them. You hold onto the so tight, and you don't let go. No matter what."

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Elizabeth Webber, mentions of past relationship

 **Timeline:** 2009, set directly after the Avengers

 **Need to Know:** It's before Lucky and Liz reconciled.

 **Inspiration:** I've been doing at lot of X-Men/General Hospital stories lately, but I wanted to do something a little different. I found an old picture of the original Cameron, and noted that he looked like he could have played RDJ's son. That was where this plot bunny was born, so I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Inspired by the songs:**

"Take Your Time" by Sam Smith

"Dust to Dust" by the Civil Wars

"Two Ships" by Stephanie Lynn

I want to thank, ilovedana53, trini12180, Doreen79, Karebears1981, Meghie03, NaxiePatrina47, denimleigha, mif456, for the favorites!

I want to thank, Twist Musalih, Wonderwomom, bookfreak25, cyn13013, ilovedana53, jenmatl9, trini12180, Doreen769, Meghie03, NaxiePatrinaFan47, aphass, jenmatl9, mif456 for all the follows!

And I want to give a special thanks to all the reviewers, Liason4220, ilovedana53, CandyHearts22, noscruples!

 **Guest reviews:**

 **noscruples:** Thank you. Glad you like it! :D

* * *

 **The Things That Matter**

 _By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"Now this is a question of vital importance, so I need you think it through and be certain of your reply. You can't be hasty, you can't give a quick answer because you don't want to choose poorly and be forever doomed with the consequences," Tony said, his expression very serious as he stood in the large dining room of the Avenger Tower. He stood down on his knee, and eye level with little Jake. "Now…who is your favorite Avenger?"

Jake smiled, sheepishly. He blue eyes flickered from all the Avengers who sat at the table as he act on his waffle.

"Now let me remind you of the choices," Tony said, and pointed at himself. "There is me. Awesome, general amazing in everything I do, with a flying suit of armor that shoot things. There's Natasha, red head who likes to play with guns which is _bad_. There is him," he pointed at Steve, "who was practically made in a test tube with a notable strength and has been frozen for the last half of century. Then there is him," he gestured to Clint, "with his bows and arrows and his Legolas envy. There is him," he waved his hand at Bruce, "who turns into a giant green rage monster which is kind of cool so I won't hold it as much against you if you choose him. Then there is goldie locks," he smirked slightly at Thor who narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "You know, the guy with the god complex that's weapon of choice can be found in every handyman's toolbox."

"I don't remember that being in my toolbox," Clint glanced over Mjölnir with a light smirk on his face while Thor twirled it easily in his hands.

"Shhh!" Tony sent him a glare. "Let the boy speak!"

"Like we're the ones running our mouths," Steve Rodgers commented, over his cup of coffee.

"Put a cap on it, Capcicle," Tony said, before he turned to smile at Jake. "Come on, Jakey. Who is your favorite Avenger? There is no wrong answers. Come on."

"He's not a dog, Tony," Bruce said, wryly.

"I know that, Bruce. You think I cannot tell my soon-to-be step son from a dog? I love my children! I am offended that you would think so low of me," Tony placed a hand to his chest. "I mean, I thought we were friends."

Bruce went slightly wide eyed. "Tony, I'm sorry. I was just jok-" He began to stammer out an apology when a tiny voice cut him off.

"The Tfor."

Everyone froze, and looked over at Jake who smiled innocently. His entire face was covered in syrup as he happily shoved another mouthful of waffle into his mouth.

"What?" Tony asked, with a blink.

"My favorife avenger is the Tfor," Jake repeated, as he grabbed his cup of juice and took a long drink of it. There was a long moment, then everyone burst into the laughter except for Tony who looked gob smacked.

Thor threw his head back, his booming laughter louder than the rest of the Avengers. "The youngling has excellent taste," Thor stated, smugly as he gestured towards Jake with his hammer.

"Hey!" Tony put himself between Jake and the hammer. "First off, down point that at him! Secondly, don't be too smug there, Point Break," he stated, with his chin raised stubbornly. "Or I'll tell my lovely fiancé who has been eating all the brownies."

Thor's smile dropped.

"You're the brownie thief?" Clint demanded, hotly. He eyed Thor as if he wanted to shot him through the skull. "I didn't even get to have one of them."

"Tis food of the gods," Thor stated, a faint sheepishness in his tone.

"Food of the gods that my wife makes," Tony stated, with a wide smirk. "So, don't make me have her revoke your brownie privileges."

"You wouldn't!" Thor looked shocked.

"Wouldn't what?" Natasha inquired. Elizabeth and her had just wanted into the room to see the stand off between Tony and Thor.

"Nothing," Thor stated, too quickly.

"Tony's threatening Thor's brownie privileges," Bruce happily informed them, as Natasha took a seat beside him.

"I swear," Elizabeth shook her head, "sometimes you all are worse than the boys."

"It's not my fault," Tony stated, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably. "If goldie locks of here would just stay out of my sandbox…"

"What did Thor do now?" Elizabeth leaned down to kiss Jake's forehead before taking a rag, and wiping his face clean. Jake wrinkled his nose because he didn't like being clean.

"He's Jake's favorite Avenger," Bruce whispered.

"Ah," Natasha barely repressed a smirk.

Elizabeth laughed, lightly and moved over to her fiance's side. "Don't worry, honey," she told him, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're still my favorite Avenger."

Tony sulked. "You have to say that," he said, with a slight pout. "You're my fiance, and you love me."

"Oh, I don't have to say it," Elizabeth told him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she smirked ever so slightly. "Natasha promised to teach me how to drive the Harley, so she may usurp your throne."

Tony narrowed his eyes on the redheaded assassin. "You," his tone firm and hard. "Stop teaching her dangerous things."

Natasha merely shrugged. "I believe everyone should know self defense. It's not my fault that she's a natural at it. So much so that I might consider seeing if Fury would wish to hire her."

"You wouldn't dare," Tony said.

"Wouldn't I?" The edges of her mouth curled upward.

Elizabeth snorted. "As amusing as it is to watch you're Mexican stand off," Elizabeth said, with a light chuckle. "But I'm not working for SHIELD. Shady government types don't leave quality for the family."

"Hah. Mine," Tony slid a possessive arm around Elizabeth's waist. "You can't have her."

Elizabeth gave a laugh, and shook her head lightly. Her fingers slid through his, an engagement ring on her finger. It was a slim silver band, with intricate Celtic knots holding the blue stone in place. The engagement was recent, but it had been a long time coming.

After moving into the repaired tower, it was as if all the troubles that had been present in Port Charles didn't seem so big anymore. Cameron flourished here. He spent over half of his days glued to his father's side in the lab, eager to learn everything though Elizabeth had to put her foot down the two brought up the notion of a creating a Kid Ironman suit.

Jake loved it here. Even though he was only three, he knew the people around him were considered heroes by half of the world. He was determined to be a hero, too, so he did his best to emulate whoever his current favorite was much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Cameron came skidding into the room, his back pack of his shoulder. He set it down on the ground as he hoped into seat. He began to spread jam over a piece of toast nearly bouncing on his feet.

"Hey, squirt," Tony messed up the curls on Cameron's head, the same curls that he had.

Cameron didn't mind. His grin only grew. "When are Jason and Pepper going to be here?" He asked, after shoving half of the toast in his mouth.

"Soon. Now chew your food, not inhale it," Elizabeth told him, amused.

Cameron's cheeks turned red, and he did as he was told.

It was chaotic at times here, with all the missions the Avengers had to go on, but all of them made it work. It helped that the Avengers had taken the family under their wings, and protected them. It was like one big mismatched family and that family had been tested several times.

While Elizabeth had been more than eager to put Port Charles behind her, Lucky hadn't taken it well and threatened her. He threatened to sue her for the boys, threatened to lie and say she had been supplying him drugs from the hospital during his addiction and so much more. Natasha had volunteer to take him out, but Elizabeth declined because while Lucky was annoying as hell, she didn't think he deserved to die.

Tony, by Lucky's third attempt to see the children and threaten Elizabeth with Sam McCall in tow, had decided enough was enough. He exposed Lucky for all the lies and damage he had done, and Lucky's life came crashing down. He lost his job that he had been barely holding onto, and soon after losing and Sam bailing on him, he went back to drugs. He was found in the Haunted Star, overdosed on heroin. Lulu Spencer had blamed Elizabeth for this, and when she and her father tried to use the tabloids to slander the mother of two, Elizabeth fought back given an exclusive on what life had been like with Lucky during that time.

The Spencer hadn't bothered them since.

As for Sam McCall, as soon as she realized that Elizabeth was no longer in love with Jason like that, she had tried to win the mobster's affection back. Jason however could never forgive Sam for what she had done, and he couldn't look at her without feeling disgust. Also, he had begun to move with Pepper Potts. Through the shared misery, Pepper and Jason found something there. It hadn't been an easy thing to hold onto with Sam being Sam, and trying to threaten Pepper. Then there was Carly who had no reason to hate Pepper, but she did, constantly trying to pull the two apart by throwing women in Jason's direction.

A lot of the women, everyone noted where a carbon copy of Carly.

Jason dealt with them, tired of sacrifices his happiness for people who never truly appreciate that cost. Sam after pulling the same stunt and hiring men to threaten Pepper, found herself in jail. Apparently someone had finally showed up with a warrant from Florida for one of her ex's death. After years of it being a cold case, new technology had proved that Sam's self defense claim was far from truthful. She sat on death row now, after detectives connected her to several other scams and established a clear pattern.

Carly lost everything. The blond underestimated Pepper who was a savvy business woman, and slowly Pepper had others purchase shares in the hotel. After securing more shares than Carly had, Pepper bought those people all out. So now, she had control of the Metro Court and quickly went about making Carly a silent partner. Carly had tried to pit a fit, but Pepper assured the other woman if she didn't back off, that she would intentionally ruin the Metro Court.

Pepper said she could bounce back from that with a breeze, her job as Tony's assistant paid generously. However, since Carly's main source of income came from the Metro Court because her alimony had been mysteriously overturned by some judge early that year. Since she blew through money, and had never invested any of it, Carly would be back at the trailer park and out of her luxurious life in a blink of an eye.

Carly had always held self-preservation first and had shut her big mouth even though inwardly she wanted for the day she would be rid of the red head to come. It was a hope that would be in vain.

Jason had quit the mob. When Sonny wanted the organization back, Jason gave it to him under the condition he could leave it. Sonny, too blinded by greed and power, didn't realized what that truly meant until he was faced with the Families who had little respect for him without Jason by his side. He tried to get Jason back, but Jason was working alongside of Happy as head of Stark's security. Sonny had threatened Jason, but soon found himself dealing with a man called Nick Fury.

Sonny Corinthos would never bother anyone ever again.

"Hello!" Pepper smiled brightly as she stepped off the elevator. Jason walked beside her, looking distinctly uncomfortable in his suit that he unfortunately had to wear for work.

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted the red head. "The boys are packed for the weekend."

"I can't wait," Pepper said. "Are you two excited?"

Cameron and Jake nodded, excitedly.

"Where are you two taking them?" Tony inquired.

"We're taking the to Universal Studios," Jason said, with a hint of a smile. "We are leaving Disneyland to you, too."

"You just don't want to end up dressed as a princess," Tony accused the other man. He had intentionally planted the idea into Cameron's and Jake's minds because it would be hysterical to see. However, now Tony had a feeling it would come back to haunt him.

Jason just shrugged.

Elizabeth bit back a laugh, and Pepper sighed with a laugh.

* * *

Later that night, Tony and Elizabeth finally got time alone.

They were curled up naked, and in bed. Elizabeth laid sprawled upon Tony's chest, her fingers tracing the lights in the arc reactor in his chest idly. His fingers brushed through her hair, and they both laid there silently as the pale moonlight pooled across them. After a few moments, he spoke up, "A year ago did you think we'd end up here?"

Elizabeth hummed. "A year ago I wasn't sure where I would end up, let along where we'd end up…" She tilted her chin upward so she could look up at him. "But I'm glad we did. End up here, that is. There's no where else in the world that I would rather be. What about you?"

"Ditto," Tony said.

"Tony," Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Honestly?" Tony raised a brow, and she nodded. "I didn't what would happened when I told you how I felt. All I knew was…things would change. Forever." He looked down at her, with a small smile on his lips. "I'm pretty glad with how they turned out."

"Just pretty glad, hmm?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I could be more glad…if you know what I mean," Tony wiggled his eyebrow.

Elizabeth just laughed.

* * *

 **END OF STORY!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated!**


End file.
